This is a multiple dose, single-center, triple drug combination clinical trial in patients newly infected with HIV. The objectives of this study are to evaluate the safety and antiviral activity of combination therapy with Zidovudine, Lamivudine, and Ritonavir; to assess the acute effect of the triple drug combination on viral kinetics in the circulating cellular and plasma compartments.